


All of Time and Space

by astralgabriel



Category: Doctor Who, Supernatural
Genre: Dorks, Fluff, Fun, Funny, Humor, Not a Crossover, One-Shot, Over excited use of a sonic screwdriver, TARDIS - Freeform, They're both high-key nerds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 15:25:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10415172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astralgabriel/pseuds/astralgabriel
Summary: Charlie Bradbury is a huge fan of most anything sci-fi and fantasy based - Gabriel indulges that.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another old fic that I'm uploading - same as before, hasn't been proofread or edited in a few years, just found on a memory stick.
> 
> I wrote this in response to someone tweeting about Charlie and Gabriel meeting - I thought they'd get along like a house on fire, and Gabriel is a fan of doing whimsical things and creating the impossible out of thin air.
> 
> Enjoy!

“All of time and space, Charlie. Everything that was, is and ever will be. So, where do you want to start?” Charlie laughed, her eyes crinkling around the edges as she herself into Gabriel’s arms, eyes never leaving the blue police box behind him.

“Is this the part where, as the companion, I confess my undying love towards you? Because, Doctor, I gotta tell you something: I play for the other team.” Gabriel mockingly sighed, his head dropping dramatically.

“And here I thought I’d scored myself a hot chick,” he replied, then reached into his jacket, pulling out a fully functional sonic screwdriver. Charlie screamed, eyes wide and mouth gaping.

“Is that a… a-“

“A fully functional exact replica of the Tenth Doctor’s sonic screwdriver? Why, I guess it is!” Gabriel grinned as Charlie tentatively prodded it with index finger first, then carefully balanced it in the palm of her hand, curling her fingers around it protectively like a mother would with a baby. With one swift, fluid movement, she aimed it at the nearest streetlamp and pressed. The whirring quickly followed, along with the sparking of the streetlamp until the bulb exploded.

“Oh my god Gabriel! If you were a girl I would kiss you so hard right now!” Gabriel grinned as Charlie pointed and pressed, twirling in a moment of complete happiness. And in that moment, she looked look like a child again: care-free, red strands whipping across her face, lips parted in the biggest grin possible.

She looked like a flame in the dark, lit only by the moonlight – all the bulbs in the streetlamps had exploded as a result of Charlie’s sonic screwdriver spree.

“As hilarious as the irony is – destroying everything with a screwdriver – I was wondering if you were quite done,” Gabriel said, and Charlie, at that, looked rather flustered, which sent him into hysterics. “No, no, I mean, you’re going to have your whole life to play with the screwdriver. You keep it. I meant, are you ready to take my hand, my beautiful companion, and run through the stars with me?” It took a moment for Charlie to catch on in her excited state, but when she did, when Gabriel saw the penny drop, he clicked his fingers.

The TARDIS doors swung open.

Charlie froze for a few seconds, her eyes growing ever bigger in amazement and wonder and unadulterated delight. Then her brain started to function again, her legs gained the ability to move again, and without a moment of hesitation she dragged Gabriel by the hand into the TARDIS, running as fast as her legs could carry her.

“It’s bigger on the inside!” She screamed out, twirling around the centre panel. The soft blue hue painted everything with an icy cool feel. Her fingers reached out for the centre of the panel, the very heart of the TARDIS itself, shining brighter than anything else. Gabriel likened it to grace. And yet, what mesmerised her most was the rings of circular Gallifreyan hung around the life force of the TARDIS. She’d taught herself how to read Gallifreyan once, but the overwhelming delight of just being in the TARDIS seemed to wipe all that away.

Because she was in the TARDIS.

Actually in the TARDIS.

The dream machine. The one thing that could take her anywhere and everywhere. The blue box she’d dreamt so many times would turn up outside her front door. But it was fictional. Always fictional. Until now.

“This is the actual TARDIS, Gabriel… Oh my god this is the actual TARDIS, you have an actual TARDIS! How?!” Gabriel shrugged nonchalantly, as if he hadn’t just brought one of Charlie’s ultimate dreams into existence.

“I’m an archangel, kiddo. I can do whatever I want,” he replied, then with a smirk, said:

“So I’ll ask you again. All of time and space, Charlie. Everything that was, is and ever will be. Where do you want to start?”

 


End file.
